Un poco tarde
by Luka-sama
Summary: Marinette siente su mundo detenerse cuando Adrien la rechaza, pero este no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde (Marinette x Luka) .


_Volvemos con mi querido Luka :3_

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **Un poco tarde**

Marinette siente como todo su mundo cae a sus pies y su rostro pierde color. Puede ver claramente un hermoso atardecer frente a ella, escuchar la risas de los niños e incluso ver a alguna que otra pareja en ese mismo parque, todos ajenos a la desesperación que está sintiendo en ese mismo instante. Hace una fuerza sobrehumana para no llorar, no puede hacerlo ahora, no en este momento, así que aprieta con fuerza los puños y muerde su labio inferior sintiendo algo de sangre.

Incluso Adrien parece tan miserable como ella.

Pero no importa lo que diga ahora, sus palabras ya habían decidido el curso de los acontecimientos.

— _Lo siento…yo ya quiero a alguien más—_

Esas palabras la habían matado, un ataque directo al corazón.

Claro que antes de eso dijo que ella era genial, que era una de sus más grandes amigas y que la quería mucho. Pero no sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por él, lo cual causaba una gran opresión en su pecho.

Nunca debió hacerle caso a Alya.

Adrien no la quería, no al menos como ella le hubiera deseado.

Lo vio dar un paso hacia ella, como si quisiera hacer algo para ayudarle, pero deteniéndose algo confundido. Entonces ella hizo algo que le terminaría de quebrar por completo, formo una gran sonrisa que hizo que el joven frente a ella, se sintiera más miserable de lo que ya debía estar.

—Vaya entiendo, siento mucho haberte confundido o incomodado—hablaba nerviosamente y sintiendo el llanto en cualquier momento.

Tikki dentro de su bolsa, parecía querer patear a Adrien por la cabeza, algo poco usual en su Kwami.

—Marinette yo…—musito Adrien, pero no le dio tiempo de decir nada.

—Olvida lo que dije, nos vemos después—hablo rápidamente antes de dar media vuelta y correr con fuerza.

Sintiendo que cada paso que daba, dejaba parte de su corazón en el suelo.

.

No les explico a sus padres que sucedió cuando entro con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, mucho menos cuando se metió dentro de sus sabanas y se negó a salir durante dos días seguidos. Sobrevivió gracias a los panecillos que sus padres dejaron en el suelo de su cuarto y gracias a que Tikki le obligaba a comer. Con humor negro pensó que fue buena idea declararse antes de vacaciones al chico, eso le daba unas dos semanas libres de este para verlo de frente, algo para lo cual, no estaba preparada.

Prefirió pasar su miserable vida dentro de su cuarto, viendo series con Netflix sobre romance y comiendo mucho helado. Casi agradeció que Hawk Moth también parecía de vacaciones y ningún akuma estaba rondando.

Pensó en Chat Noir.

Cuando ella lo rechazo.

Se disculpó mentalmente con él, ya que si sentía algo de su miseria, todo era culpa de ella.

Había pensado que Adrien podría dejarla de ver como solo amigos, habían pasado dos años desde que lo conoció, pensó que tal vez algo hubiera cambiado. Pero no había cambiado, ella había sido humillada y rechazada de forma amable.

—Marinette—lamento Tikki a su lado.

Se hizo una bolita de miseria nuevamente, pensando en que tal vez con suerte desaparecería de esta pesadilla.

Lamentablemente no sucedió.

.

Estaba esquivando claramente a Alya, después de tres días de vacaciones y no contestar una llamada de su parte, esta comenzaba a sospechar que algo pasaba. Así que para no hacer a sus padres mentir sobre su condición, decidió salir de su cuarto después de tres días de completa miseria. Su piel era más pálida que antes y las grandes ojeras no combinaban bien con sus ojos hinchados del llanto. Sus ropas no eran las mejores o las que combinaban, simplemente quiso salir de su cuarto.

A pesar de que siempre agradeció ver a otros felices, la felicidad de las personas a su alrededor, que caminaban ignorantes a su condición, le fastidio un poco.

Pero como si ella fuera la portadora de la mala suerte, no había caminado unas cuantas cuadras de su hogar, cuando vio a Adrien en el otro extremo de la acera, caminar de forma pensativa. Agradeció no haber sido vista en tan deprimente aspecto, y entro a la primera tienda que encontró casi abalanzándose para que no la viera. Tan apresurada estaba, que chocó contra una persona cayendo sobre esta al suelo, pero al menos esquivando la posible mirada del rubio fuera del local.

—¿Marinette?—cuestiono una voz que le costó reconocer.

Alzo la vista confundida.

Unos ojos celestes la miraban confundidos, antes de entrecerrarse al ver más detenidamente su aspecto. Le costó procesar que quien estaba bajo ella era Luka, el hermano mayor de Juleka su compañera de clases, con quien hace un año era una "amiga".

En realidad no habían hablado mucho, solamente cuando había conciertos donde Juleka solía invitarla. De unos saludos, algunas bromas curiosas entre ambos y sus gustos por la música, nunca habían hablado mucho.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto notando lo que cualquier persona podría notar.

Que ella no estaba bien.

Ignorando que había entrado a una tienda de música, o que había más personas que Luka o ella, sus ojos la traicionaron, antes de soltar el llanto.

.

Luka no solo era una persona bastante genial, músico o amigable. Era una persona bastante amable también, ya que sin preguntarle el motivo de su llanto, la llevo a un parque cercano, la dejo llorar e incluso le compro un helado de fresa que ahora estaba en sus manos. Seguía sorbiendo la nariz, soportando el peso de su miseria, antes de suspirar y comenzar con un relato que nadie le pidió, pero ella ocupaba sacar. Sobre como conoció a Adrien, sobre cómo se enamoró, sobre cómo cada momento durante los siguientes dos años fueron especiales para ella…hasta terminar con su patética confesión que termino en su corazón roto.

Entonces volvió a llorar.

Una parte diminuta de su mente, se reprochó de llorar así frente al chico. Ella solo tenía quince años y parecía una adolecente patética, en cambio el chico dos años mayor, solamente la dejo llorar tranquilamente sin decir nada.

—Los sentimientos son algo que no podemos evitar—inicio el chico cuando su llanto se calmó un poco captando su atención.

Al verlo noto una leve sonrisa en su boca, antes de pasar suavemente una de sus manos sobre su mejilla para limpiar sus lágrimas.

—El amor es hermoso como doloroso Marinette, aunque en esta ocasión no fuera correspondido, no dejes que esta experiencia te prohíba amar…alguien estará dispuesto a recibir tu amor y corresponderlo con la misma pasión, solamente hay que esperar al indicado—expreso con una suave sonrisa, ella lo vio casi congelada de sus dulces palabras—ese chico será muy afortunado—añadió con un poco más de cariño a su voz como su mirada.

¿En verdad?

Ella no sabía que pensar, solamente el dolor que ahora sentía.

Pero Luka no mentiría, confiaba en él y sus palabras, ya que ocupaba confiar en algo.

Sonrió de forma algo torpe y este sonrió de regreso.

.

Marinette supo que sufriría mucho más tiempo por un amor no correspondido, pero pensó que dos semanas completas de duelo podrían ser un buen inicio. Estaba por regresar a clases y no se podía permitir llorar cada que pensaba en Adrien, además ya había hablado con Alya y llorado también con esta, debía moverse algún día, Ladybug no podía permitirse más lágrimas. Así que el día de regresar, con un divertido mensaje de Luka a su celular, con el cual había intercambiado por fin teléfonos y comenzado a charlar a menudo, decidió empezar su día.

Su madre sabía lo sucedido, su padre lo sospechaba, pero aun así ambos la abrazaron con fuerza ese día.

Cuando llego a clases, detuvo sus pasos sabiendo que había llegado milagrosamente temprano ese día.

¿Podría hacerlo?

El sonido de su celular la alerto, sonrió vagamente al ver que Luka le mando un meme de un gatito.

¿Qué pesaba ese chico?

Probablemente animarla, incluso aunque ella no le mandara un mensaje, este intentaba hablarle todos los días para comprobar que no estaba mal. No se extrañó, ella de haber visto llorar a alguien como lo hizo, también estaría al pendiente.

Con ese pequeño ánimo, entro por la puerta sonriendo. Aún tenía ojeras, estaba algo pálida y su sonrisa no era tan radiante como siempre. Pudo notar a Alya esperándola de forma ansiosa ya en su asiento, aunque no lo vio directamente noto a Adrien sentado ya con Nino en su lugar. Paso por ese lugar, viendo de reojo como Adrien se encogía sin verla a los ojos.

La pequeña esperanza en su interior, se esfumo al verlo y quiso llorar.

Pero se mantuvo firme.

Tomo asiento y tomo aire.

—Buen día Alya—saludo algo vaga, apretando con fuerza su celular.

Su amiga le dio una mirada de disculpas y comprensión, que ella ignoro.

No esperaba que terminara esta semana para poder huir de este lugar.

.

Toda la clase pronto comprendió que algo pasaba, no se extrañó, todos aparte de Adrien sabían que ella estaba enamorada de él. Aun así nadie dijo nada en contra o favor, incluso Chloé, quien hace tiempo que no era tan maldita, le dio una mirada de disculpas un día que la vio huir deliberadamente de Adrien. No importaba que hubiera dicho, podría vivir una vida normal, pero no podía estar al lado de este, no aun.

Incluso aunque habían pasado dos meses.

No podía.

Todos habían notado su cambio, de sonreír radiante a sonreír forzadamente, incluso Ladybug, la siempre sonriente y segura héroe de Paris, ahora era diferente. Atrapaba a los malos, totalmente, rescataba a los heridos, sin dudarlo, pero su mirada ahora era algo perdida y su sonrisa casi no existía.

No podía.

Amar con tanta pasión y ser rechazada, era algo que no estaba aún preparada para superar.

Al menos no estaba sola.

—Es imposible ganar—hablo una voz algo incrédula a su lado.

Soltó una leve risa, con la única persona aparte de Alya con quien aún podía sonreír verdaderamente.

Luka.

Ella no sabía exactamente como, pero ahora era una gran amiga del chico. Este al principio solo hablaba con ella por su preocupación al verla tan vulnerable, pero incluso ahora dos meses después, el chico seguía frecuentándola e incluso llegando a ir a su casa a jugar video juegos. Este no era bueno con los juegos de video, pero sabía que ella los amaba y por eso jugaba con esta.

A veces este llevaba su guitarra, donde intentaba enseñarle, aunque ella fuera mala, para pasar el rato.

Sus padres no habían detenido sus bromas sobre ambos, pero ambos jóvenes no las tomaban mucho en cuenta, recordando todo lo pasado.

—Te voy a mostrar un combo secreto pasado de generación en generación de la familia Dupain-Cheng—exclamo ella de forma teatral.

Luka aplaudió siguiéndole el juego.

Hizo una reverencia.

—Enseña a los humildes jugadores maestra—expreso este con solemnidad.

Entonces ella sonrió un poco más grande, antes de seguir jugando.

.

Sabía que no podría evitar a Adrien para siempre, pero oye, cuatro meses no está nada mal. Detestaba a su profesora por ese trabajo grupal, pero al menos Alya y Nino también estaban ahí. Habían decidido ir a su hogar, ya que era el más cercano a la escuela, aunque ella no estaba segura de que tan buena idea fuera. Después del primer mes donde Adrien le rechazo, había decidido por su bien y el del dolor en su corazón, eliminar los poster y todo lo relacionado con él en su cuatro. Así que eso no le preocupaba, nadie podría decir que estuvo enamorada de él al entrar a su cuarto, pero estar cerca de él, era algo completamente diferente.

Hizo pasar a los tres chicos, sonriendo vagamente con la mirada perdida.

—Un trabajo de Ladybug y Chat Noir—estaba Alya tan emocionada que casi brillaba.

También eso era otra cosa.

Trabajo sobre ella misma en su identidad de héroe.

Que realmente comenzaba a detestar.

Todos siempre amaban a Ladybug antes que ella, todos sus amigos estaban encandilados con el héroe, pero a ella nadie la veía de esa forma. Incluso Chloé que la odiaba, amaba a Ladybug, incluso Adrien que la rechazo, ahora se sonrojaba cuando estaban hablando del héroe de Paris. Nadie veía que era solo una máscara, donde mostraba confianza para otros y no porque ella estuviera confiada, solamente queriendo ayudar a otros…nadie podía verla.

Sonrió de forma forzada a los tres, cuando preguntaron sobre su opinión.

—Es un gran héroe—fue lo que dijo de forma forzada.

Todos atribuyeron su estado a que Adrien estaba presente, quiso rodar los ojos, no todo sería siempre sobre Adrien, a veces seria también sobre ella.

Su celular sonó, lo que la hizo saltar claramente confusa.

Sus amigos estaban ahí.

¿Quién podrá ser?

Como si la respuesta fuera colocada de forma divina en su mente, se abalanzo hacia su celular, sonriendo en su interior al ver el nombre de Luka en la pantalla. Justo lo que ocupaba. Excusándose de forma torpe ante la mirada curiosa de todos, especialmente la de Alya, salió a su balcón cerrando la puerta para no ser escuchada.

—Me voy a morir—gruño apenas contesto el teléfono.

La risa melodiosa de Luka sonó del otro lado.

—¿Quieres que lleve flores al funeral?—

—Solo te pido que te asegures de que tengan tarta de fresa—

Este se rio y ella tomo asiento en el suelo abrazando sus piernas, sabía que sus amigos la estaban esperando para hacer el trabajo, pero ella quería estar ahí. Hablando con Luka, que aunque a veces salía con respuestas algo groseras, este se disculpaba diciendo que no era su intención y que recordara que apestaba con las palabras.

Pero ahora, solamente quería escucharle.

Adrien era una gran persona, un gran amigo y alguien que brillaba. Pero después de lo sucedido, verlo siempre rompía algo dentro de ella, que ahora Luka era el único que parecía poder sanar poco a poco. Como si tuviera una herida que no sentía, hasta que este le ayudaba a estar mejor.

Unos minutos después, ingreso más calmada a su cuarto sin responder las preguntas curiosas de sus amigos.

.

Amaba la música de Luka, aunque ahora Adrien formara parte de su banda, ella comenzó a asistir a sus conciertos de nuevo. Ignoraba a Adrien, no porque fuera mala persona, pero aún era doloroso. Pero cuando aquel akuma celoso de sus amigos, decidió atacarlos y encerrarlos en una bomba impenetrable, Ladybug salió a la acción. Detesto que Chat Noir no apareciera, pero sabía que no siempre podrían correr a la llamada de auxilio. Así que con mucha fuerza de voluntad e ingenio, logro atrapar al akuma totalmente sola.

Pero mientras escapaba antes que supieran su identidad civil, su mala suerte hizo presencia.

Había salido herida sin que su cura milagrosa funcionara sobre ella, Tikki le había advertido que estar tan insegura podría afectar las funciones del Lucky charm, pero no pensó fuera verdad hasta ese día. Entonces su mano fallo y termino cayendo contra un callejón sin salida, siendo observada por alguien que corrió a su auxilio, justo cuando la magia desaparecía.

—¡MARINETTE!—chillo una voz quedándose sin aire.

Abrió los atemorizada, antes de sentir su rostro pálido al ver a Luka totalmente sorprendido frente a ella.

Mierda.

.

Ignorando el concierto que fue cancelado, ambos jóvenes terminaron en medio del mismo parque donde meses atrás el joven la consoló. Sin velo a los ojos le explico toda su historia, ahora incluyendo la p arte de Ladybug que nadie sabía. Tikki ayudo a explicar parte de sus poderes, la relación con oros Kwami y muchas partes que ella no recordaba del todo, perdida en sus pensamientos. Luka era un gran amigo para escuchar, preguntando cuando tenía curiosidad, pero generalmente dejando que ella tomara el rumbo de la charla.

Pero tenía miedo.

Sus amigos, incluyendo a Luka, eran sus amigos, no de Ladybug. Confiaba en que este no dijera nada, incluso lo había pedido sabiendo que este era leal y aceptaría no hacerlo, pero tenía miedo.

Vería a Ladybug.

Todos veían siempre a Ladybug.

Unos brazos la rodearon de forma instantánea, o tal vez no fue instantánea, tal vez ella estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no sintió nada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió su corazón dar un salto y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Debiste estar muy asustada y ser muy valiente Marinette—hablo Luka aun teniéndola entre sus brazos.

Nadie podría explicar la gran felicidad y el suspiro que salió de sus labios al escuchar su nombre, no el de Ladybug.

¿La veía a ella?

Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y se sintió como una bebe llorona al lado de Luka, pero este solo sonrió mientras comenzaba a limpiar sus lágrimas.

— Eres asombrosa Marinette, no lo olvides —explico manteniendo sus manos en sus mejillas y sin despegar su mirada.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos brillaron.

Desde que había pasado su rechazo, no había sentido tal felicidad. Sonrió de forma sincera, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza riendo emocionada y con lágrimas, Luka vio confundido a Tikki quien se encogió de hombros antes de unirse al abrazo.

Luka era asombroso.

.

Que alguien supiera su identidad secreta nunca fue la idea, pero Tikki menciono que mientras no hiciera mucho contacto con Luka como Ladybug no tendrían mucho problema. El chico al conocer su identidad comenzó a preocuparse más, cada que pasaba algún altercado, la llamaba para ver cómo estaba o cuando estaba cerca, siempre intentaba estar a la vista para ayudarle. Le dijo que no era necesario, pero este era terco y siempre estaba cerca, incluso cuando ocupaba alguna excusa para huir de alguna situación social para ser héroe, el chico le salvaba rápidamente con sus rápidos planes.

Era genial hablar con alguien sobre ser un héroe, pero que aún la viera como Marinette.

Además ahora que Luka sabía la verdad, podían estar más tiempo juntos.

—Entrar a la habitación de un chico a media noche, me siento como si fuera la mujer de esta relación—dijo Luka en tono bromista cuando ella apareció al barco de forma escurridiza sin ser vista por nadie.

La madre de Luka dormía y Juleka estaba en una piyamada donde Rose, así que había aprovechado escabullirse como Ladybug al cuarto del chico.

Tikki salió disparada, al tiempo que le daba un manotazo juguetón al chico antes de tomar asiento en su cama.

—Me prometieron una película y palomitas—dijo de forma indiferente, aceptando de forma agradecida el tarro de palomitas de caramelo.

Tikki voló a su recipiente de galletas.

Luka rodo los ojos tomando asiento encendiendo su computadora y abriendo Netflix, soltó una leve risa al ver Frozen nuevamente en la pantalla. Luka tenía una extraña fijación por películas animadas y musicales, lo cual siempre terminaba con ella viendo películas que hace mucho no veía.

—¿No te enamoraste de Adrien al verlo el primer día?—cuestiono Luka cuando la película avanzo.

Volteo a verlo antes de asentir confusa.

—Tampoco termino bien para Anna en la película—hablo con risa contenida.

Le golpeó el brazo cuando este comenzó a reír no tan disimuladamente, era un crio.

.

La llegada de San Valentín ese año no parecía tan emocionante como los anteriores. El recuerdo de que gracias a lo sucedido, ya no tendría a quien darle chocolates, la hizo suspirar de forma aburrida en su escritorio. A seis meses de su rechazo, estaba regresando a ser la chica normal de antes, provocando sonrisas de sus compañeros más a menudo y que Alya pudiera suspirar al verla mejor. Con Adrien las cosas no eran tan malas, ya no lo evitaba como la peste y se daban cordiales saludos al toparse, pero sin entrar a más.

Sabía que fue injusto, para Adrien ella era una amiga, una buena amiga, pero tampoco podría ser tan masoquista de ser normal cuando su corazón se rompía. Ahora después que el tiempo pasaba, ya la idea de volver a ser amigos, no era tan dolorosa.

No le daría chocolates sin embargo.

Había sido rechazada, no iba arrastrase por el suelo pidiendo sobras.

Además en San Valentín siempre había mínimo un akuma o dos.

—Marinette—llamo Juleka temprano ese día.

No había nadie en el salón, aparte de ambas, Adrien quien hablaba animadamente con Kim sobre algo y una Alix dormida en su asiento.

—¿Sucede algo Juleka?—pregunto curiosa ladeando la cabeza.

Esta parecía incomoda, sin saber cómo decirlo, así que dándole un paquete en sus manos. Desenvolvió el paquete algo simple, encontrando un disco y una rosa en este, parpadeo confundida sin notar que Kim y Adrien habían vuelto a ver curiosos a su dirección.

Una nota.

La tomo entre sus manos confundido.

 _Ya que en esta amistad insistes en que soy la chica de la relación, pensé que un regalo este día no sería tan malo._

 _Tu querido Luka._

 _P.D: Mama-Marinette. Lo siento no pude evitarlo._

Ignorando la burla al final sobre esa primera vez que se conocieron, observo confundida la rosa ahora entre sus manos. Quiso evitarlo, no era algo que quisiera sentir, no de nuevo, pero aun así su corazón había sido movido en alguna parte. Una rosa era algo cliché, pero esta rosa era de color naranja, algo poco usual.

La miro fijamente sin saber qué hacer.

—Así que Marinette tiene un pretendiente—bromeo Kim tomando el usual asiento de Alya.

Adrien paso de su lado tomando asiento frente a ella, pero a pesar de todo, aun noto algunas vagas miradas que daba intentando pasar desapercibido, muy mal por cierto.

Kim le había preguntado algo.

Bueno no era una pregunta, pero si la hizo pensar.

—No creo, solo somos amigos—murmuro incapaz de procesar bien sus propias palabras—él no me ve de esa forma—dijo con una risa algo nerviosa.

Kim alzo una ceja confuso.

—Yo sí creo que esa persona tiene sentimientos por ti—hablo una voz a su otro lado.

Juleka.

Volteo a verla algo pálida, ya que de todas las personas, Juleka probablemente supiera la verdad. Aparte de Alya nadie sabía su nueva amistad con Luka, nadie podría sospechas de él y mucho menos saber la grandeza de sus emociones.

Pero solo eran amigos.

Volteo a ver la rosa fijamente, como si esta pudiera darle las respuestas que quisiera.

—No es malo sentir emociones por alguien Marinette, el tiempo siempre cambia todo—dijo Kim encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo vio de forma sospechosa.

Este sonrió de forma divertida.

—No me mires así, en realidad tú me gustabas mucho hace algún tiempo—explico con calma haciendo que su boca se abriera en gran manera, al igual que la de Adrien frente a ella—en realidad todos los chicos (incluso Ivan cuando teníamos como seis años) se han enamorado de ti, pero por obvias razones—vio de reojo a Adrien de forma significativa quien no comprendía nada, pero ya no disimulaba su atención en la charla—decidieron desistir, pero no te preocupes todos tienen ahora un interés nuevo…ya sabes yo con Chloé un tiempo y ahora con…—vio de reojo a Alix y ella asintió.

Algo en shock todavía.

—Darse una oportunidad de algo nuevo…no es malo—hablo Kim levantándose para irse.

Volvió a ver a la rosa.

¿Qué debería hacer?

.

Como era de esperar un akuma ataco en medio de las clases, apenas pudo irse para lograr capturarlo. Curiosamente Chat Noir parecía perdido en sus pensamientos ese día, aunque ella admitía que hace tiempo que no hablaban como antes, aun eran amigos, por eso agradeciendo el tiempo extra que tenían antes de regresar, lo detuvo de su brazo.

—¿Todo bien Chat?—cuestiono al ver que casi cae por el techo de un edificio.

No lo diría en voz alta, pero estaba realmente agradecida por su amigo. Desde lo pasado con Adrien, otra persona con la que pudo reír fue con Chat Noir, quien le hizo ver que todo estaba como siempre. No pensó en darle una oportunidad a su felino amigo, no era justo tomarlo como plato de segunda mesa y este solo veía a Ladybug, además hace algunas semanas que no filtreaba con ella, solo eran…amigos, buenos amigos.

—No sé—musito este con una mano sobre su pecho.

Lo vio detenidamente.

Ella nunca le explico lo sucedido con Adrien, pero este siempre parecía dispuesto a escucharla.

Era su turno de ser buena amiga.

—¿Puedo ayudarte o escucharte si quieres?—ofreció dándole la oportunidad de elegir.

Este parecía dividido entre hacerlo o no hacer nada.

Al final solo suspiro.

—Bueno una chica en mi identidad civil se me ha declarado hace algún tiempo—musito rascando su cabeza confundido—la rechace porque yo…—la vio de forma soñadora antes de voltear la vista.

Aunque por fuera no hizo ninguna expresión, por dentro rodo los ojos. Estaba pensando en la pobre chica que fue rechazada, la cual le dio tristeza, enamorada de Chat Noir en su forma civil, pero rechazada por un héroe que nadie parecía comprender, solo era otra chica más.

—Bueno ya ha pasado tiempo y…creo que alguien más la pretende, lo cual me hace sentir algo…celoso—musito lo último en tono de pregunta para sí mismo, inseguro de sus emociones.

Esta vez rodo los ojos.

Hombres.

—Chat Noir eres alguien un poco egoísta—dijo en tono burlista, causando que este se sonrojara—si rechazaste a esa chica, es probable que le doliera y ahora esté interesada en alguien más. Si no estás dispuesto a amarla como ella lo hizo, no tienes derecho a sentirte celoso—hablo viéndolo de forma dura, lo que le hizo tragar nervioso—si no aceptas sus sentimientos no hagas nada para empeorarlo, soy una chica y se lo que es ser rechazada, pero es muy cruel que alguien intente hacer algo solo porque ve a su juguete en manos de otros—añadió con algo de dolor al final.

No se imaginaba que pasaría si Adrien pensara algo en ella ahora, después de tanto tiempo intentando olvidarlo.

Sería un mal chiste del destino.

Sintió pena por la chica.

—Pon en orden tus sentimientos, si la amas lucha por ella, pero si ella no te acepta…piensa que tal vez llegaste tarde—musito antes de usar su yo-yo y salir volando.

Aún tenía que darle sus chocolates a Luka, no estaba segura que sentía, pero quería hacer un dulce detalle para el chico.

.

No sabía si era algo de ella, pero sentía que Adrien la veía de reojo más seguido. Nunca pregunto a nadie, pero sentía su mirada y eso le molestaba. Claro que hace algunos meses eso le habría hecho suspirar, pero ahora, le parecía algo confuso. Las palabras de Juleka sobre que su hermano podría tener sentimientos por ella, le hacían sentirse mal por dentro. Tal vez si no estuviera Luka podría haber intentado algo, pero ahora estaba Luka.

Dos personas.

Adrien era un chico amable, buena persona y muy gentil.

Pero Luka también lo era, eso y más, buen músico, risueño, que le costaba hablar con otros o que solía abrazarla cuando se sentía sola. No solo eso, ese chico había visto entre Ladybug, sobre la fachada de chica perfecta, para poder ver a la torpe Marinette.

—¡Marinette!— hablo alguien a su espalda.

Dejo de caminar en la salida del instituto, apenas terminando de bajar las gradas, para voltearse con rostro serio para ver como Adrien caminaba apresurado a su encuentro. Sintió todo su interior gritar, para que se alejara de quien la había lastimado, no intencionalmente claro, pero aun así que había destruido su corazón.

Este quien le había costado remendar poco a poco y aun así no quedar como antes.

—Adrien—dijo de forma desganada, no sabía que decir en realidad.

El chico parecía nervioso frente a ella, claramente notando su mueca hace unos segundos. Claro que hablaban cordialmente, incluso le había pedido un lápiz de forma indiferente en alguna ocasión. Pero no era lo mismo, ya no era como antes donde ella babeaba con solo ver un anuncio de él.

Ya no era así.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo, podríamos ir al parque o algo así—cuestiono claramente nervioso con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sus labios se fruncieron levemente.

¿Cuánto había esperado algo así?

Bajo la vista pensativa, sería muy grosero negarse, pero no era algo que quisiera hacer. Había querido muchísimo a Adrien, por eso siempre evitaba acercarse, porque era muy fácil enamorarse del chico. Pero ella no quería eso, no ahora, no sin saber que pasaría en el futuro.

Estaba aterrada.

No quería volver a sufrir lo que sufrió.

Abrió la boca sin saber que decir, cuando alguien la interrumpió. Una mano cayó sobre sus hombros, lo que la hizo voltear a ver a su derecha, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver una sonrisa que conocía bien y unos ojos celestes que la hicieron sentir cosquillas en su interior. Los ojos del chico parecían preguntarle si todo estaba bien, mientras que los suyos casi gritaban de pánico por ayuda.

—Te estaba esperando Ma-Ma-Marinette—hablo Luka con una sonrisa calmada.

Era una vil mentira, no habían quedado para verse ese día, bueno si, pero unas horas más tarde para jugar video juegos en su hogar. Pudo notar su falta de guitarra y unas bolsas de compras, que probablemente su madre le envió.

Una suerte.

El destino.

Pero algo que no desaprovecharía.

—Siento haber tardado Luka—dijo rápidamente y algo ansiosa.

Quería huir.

Giro a ver a Adrien que tenía una expresión un poco más seria en su rostro, no le podía importar menos ahorita, solo quería alejarse. Porque cuando este alzo los ojos algo heridos, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por poner esa expresión en los ojos verdes que alguna vez había amado tanto.

—Nos vemos Adrien—hablo Luka calmadamente tomando su muñeca para jalarla, lo cual no se negó.

Ambos casi corrieron unas cuadras de forma muy evidente, pero esperaba que Adrien no lo notara. Se detuvieron en un callejón algo alejado, tomando aire entre ambos. Luka sabía sobre lo pasado y solía ayudarla cuando la idea de estar a solas con Adrien le aterraba. Pero esta era la primera vez que el rubio lo pedía y ella huyo como una cobarde.

Tomo aire con sus manos en las rodillas.

¿Qué quería Adrien?

¿Por qué ahora?

—No debiste hacer eso—musito Luka de pronto haciendo que alzara la vista, este tenía una extraña mueca en su rostro—creo que Adrien quería hablar contigo de verdad, sus ojos estaban destrozados cuando nos fuimos—

—Tú me ayudaste—

—Bueno tus ojos me lo pedían—

—Entonces no te quejes, Adrien no tiene derecho…no después de lo que paso—

La mueca en el rostro de Luka le hizo sentir que su cordura estaba rompiéndose, no era su mejor día y ver a Adrien siempre la alteraba.

Luka suspiro.

Generalmente era el más cuerdo entre ambos y quien soportaba más.

—Lo siento no soy bueno con palabras, creo que estaba lago celoso de verlos juntos—hablo calmadamente encogiéndose de hombros.

Se sonrojo levemente ante la implicación leve, pero se animó de alzar la vista. Odiaba esa forma en que Luka podía hablar de temar vergonzosos sin demostrarlo, solo diciendo algo normal, como si el sol fuera brillante.

Abrió la boca y la cerro.

—¿Por qué tendrías celos?—pregunto incorporándose totalmente y esperando escuchar esas palabras.

Luka no le mentiría.

No a ella.

Este siguió sonriendo calmadamente.

—Adrien fue tu primer amor Marinette, de no ser así aun no te afectaría tanto…por eso cuando los veo juntos, temo que un día vuelvas a enamorarte de él—expreso suspirando al final.

¿Eso era lo que temía?

Tenía sentido, incluso ella pensaba de esa forma.

Alzo la vista para verlo fijamente pensativa, aunque había una implicación en cada palabra, no decía lo que ella esperaba escuchar. Quería saber si Juleka tenía razón, quería ver si las bromas de sus padres tenía sentido, quería una respuesta de forma egoísta.

Quería que alguien la viera a ella.

Marinette.

—¿Por qué eso te daría miedo?—pregunto finalmente apretando los puños.

Este aun la veía fijamente, con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos como si entendiera lo que ella quería escuchar. Dio unos pasos hasta estar cerca de ella, lo que la hizo quedarse sin aire, con un extraño remolino en su interior, que no había sentido en muchas ocasiones.

Una mano se posó en su mejilla, aunque era fría, el contacto la hizo hervir por dentro.

—No soy bueno con las palabras Marinette—explico acercando su rostro, causando que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo como un trueno—entonces te lo demostrare—añadió con seriedad antes de terminar de separar la distancia entre ambos.

Sus labios sobre los de ella eran cálidos, cuando se movieron, fueron fuego abrazador. Anteriormente se había besado con Chat Noir por diferentes ocasiones y situaciones, cada uno de ellos dándole cosquillas y diversión al terminar. Pero este era su primer beso como Marinette, una chica de casi 16 años, algo patosa y que siempre solía tropezarse. Todo su interior era una acumulación de emociones que no controlaba, miedo, risa, emoción, terror, felicidad. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Entonces cuando Luka se separó de ella viéndolo con ojos brillantes, como si buscara una respuesta en sus acciones, ella lo tomo ahora de las mejillas y lo atrajo.

Este no se quejó, coloco sus manos en su cintura para atraerla más a él.

Eran amigos, quienes ríen juntos, ven películas, juegan video juegos. Él le enseña música, cuando ella intenta enseñarles a dibujar, cuando este saca una buena nota van a festejar, cuando ella no reprueba van al centro de la ciudad a una dulcería para comer hasta cansarse. Luka es un consentidor que la lleva a caballito en su espalda si está cansada, a como ella siempre le lleva comida de sus padres.

Son amigos.

Pero no lo son.

Porque Luka siempre le toma de la mano cuando tiene frio o le da su sudadera, ella acaricia su cabello cuando están viendo una película y él se duerme sobre su regazo.

Había algo implícito, pero nunca habían cruzado la línea.

Hasta ahora.

Se separaron jadeantes, ella ahora roja como un tomate y Luka sonriendo de forma brillante.

—¿Quieres ir por un helado?—pregunta de forma casual.

Luka suelta una risita antes de volverla a besar.

Fue media hora después que fueron por el helado.

.

Marinette se siente en una nube de felicidad, cuando entra al salón al día siguiente está sonriendo de tal forma, que todos la ven sospechosos. Ella los ignora, incluso a Adrien que quiere hablarle después de su saludo, pero no es intencional, solamente está perdida en su mente. El día anterior había sido extrañamente perfecto, besando a Luka como si fuera normal, comiendo helados y buscando series para ver en la tarde. No eran novios, eran solo amigos, pero ambos tenían ese acuerdo de que algo pasaba, como ese beso de despedida.

Que beso.

Se rio un poco, ignorando la mirada confundida de Alya a Nino al verla.

—¿Estas bien chica?—cuestiono Alya con duda.

Volteo a verla con una sonrisa.

—De maravilla—anuncio antes de suspirar.

Juleka que estaba pasando por ahí, aprovecho que Alya estaba hablando preocupada con Nino para acercarse.

—Mi hermano también está igual—susurro rápidamente.

Un sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas, mientras entraba la profesora, vio su teléfono antes de guardarlo. El mensaje de Luka casi la hizo chillar de felicidad, pero se contuvo.

Ese día salió corriendo sin ver a nadie, tenía una cita.

O algo similar.

.

Un mes luego de ese primer beso, Luka le propuso que fueran una pareja, de forma bastante romántica para quien negaba haber tenido buenas relaciones anteriormente. La había llevado a la torre de Paris en la noche, donde habían unas luces y una guitarra, donde después de cantarle una hermosa canción para ella, le propuso que fueran pareja. Casi se desmaya de emoción, antes de saltar a besarlo con intensidad.

Nadie sabía sobre ellos, excepto Juleka y una sorprendida Alya, bueno y sus padres, con quien Luka había hablado el día anterior pidiéndoles permiso.

No eran una pareja perfecta, ella solía tener un carácter fuerte que ocasionaba algunas peleas tontas entre ambos, pero aun así lo manejaban bien. Salían a citas, se daban besos, hablaban cuando tenían problemas. No eran una pareja perfecta, pero si eran una buena pareja, que aun con sus dificultades seguían adelante.

La única que parecía algo retraída ante la idea era Tikki, pero esta al final dijo que si era su elección estaba bien.

Un día le pregunto, pero esta solo la vio tristemente.

—Es mucho más común que Ladybug termine con Chat Noir, aparte de ti, solamente hay dos casos que eso no sucedió—murmuro Tikki con tristeza.

Ella le había explicado que no veía a Chat de esa forma, pero cuando el Kwami vio a su portadora cada vez más feliz, no dijo nada.

.

Ese día en particular, en su cumpleaños 16, había ido a una fiesta que sus amigos le organizaron, pero que Luka no podía asistir. Estaba cerca de presentar sus exámenes de último año, por lo cual ella no pudo verlo hasta la noche donde este le pidió ir. Su madre estaba de gira en otro lado de la ciudad y Juleka solía estar siempre con Rose, por lo cual intentaban no verse a solas, ya saben, esa soledad. Pero ese día era una excepción.

Todo hubiera sido normal, de no ser porque el chico le había no solo compuesto una nueva canción y dado un nuevo libro de dibujos con sus plumas favoritas. Este comentaba que su trabajo de medio tiempo le daba mucho dinero. También le había intentado cocinar un postre, aunque fuera malo en eso.

Ella lo había besado conmovida, un beso de adoración y felicidad.

Como terminaron sobre la cama del chico, en un beso demasiado intenso, donde el calor sube más y más, era una buena pregunta. No habían tenido relaciones, ella sentía que era solo una niña y aunque Luka tenía ya 18 años, tampoco quiso forzarla alguna vez. Esta situación solo había pasado antes que supieran que sucedía, causando que ella solamente respirara agitada y con llamas en todo su cuerpo, mientras sentía que la ropa sobraba.

Luka quien estaba besando de forma ansiosa su cuello, fue quien se separó con gran fuerza de voluntad, mientras ella estaba roja como un tomate.

Es cierto que llevaban unos meses como pareja, pero esta era la primera vez que subían a tal intensidad, estaba encantada como asustada. Esas emociones eran muy fuertes, pero al mismo tiempo todo era tan confuso. No sabía que pensar o sentir.

—Lo siento…no quería incomodarte—hablo Luka alejándose de ella y tomando asiento, pasando una mano por su cabello.

Ella se sonrojo violentamente mientras se incorporaba, de reojo su vista se desvió para ver el pantalón del chico que parecía algo pequeño. Alzo la vista más roja, al saber que lo que había sentido antes, pus si era lo que pensaba.

Una parte de ella salto emocionada.

Sabía que Luka la quería, pero que la viera tan atractiva para causar esas emociones, la hizo sentir bien con ella.

—No me incomodaste—hablo rápidamente, causando una risa de parte de Luka—solo siento que soy una niña y no estoy preparada…pero la idea no me desagrada, pero estoy asustada y creo que no me veías de esa manera y…dios estoy delirando—gruño apretando su cabeza.

Siempre hablaba mucho, pero decía poco.

Unos brazos la rodearon en un cálido abrazo, sin intenciones sexuales como hace un instante. Alzo la vista para ver el rostro de Luka algo sonrojado y su cabellera despeinada (gracias a ella), antes que recibir un suave beso en sus labios.

—No tiene que ser hoy Marinette, pero si te preguntas, siempre creí que eras preciosa—musito en su oído causando escalofríos en todo su cuerpo—soy un chico y no soy ciego, eres atractiva y no puedo creer que tengo una novia así—

—Tú también eres atractivo—

Ambos rieron ante eso, pero antes que este la besara nuevamente, detuvo sus labios y la vio fijamente. Sus ojos celestes eran tan intensos, que la dejaron congelada en su lugar.

—Te amo Marinette—susurro solo para ella.

Su corazón se congelo, antes de comenzar a latir nuevamente como si fuera un maratón. Claro que él chico siempre le decía que la quería, lo mucho que le hacía feliz y otras cosas, pero era la primera vez que usaba la palabra con "a". Apretó los labios intentando controlar el llanto que sentía por las emociones en su interior, pero sobre todas una que reconoció de forma tan real, que sonrió antes de tomarlo por las mejillas.

—También te amo—dijo sinceramente con una sonrisa antes de besarlo.

Esta vez habían llegado más lejos con el beso y casi quitándole la camisa, pero ambos se detuvieron a tiempo tiendo nerviosos.

Esa noche Ladybug soltó un chillido cuando se balanceaba por los tejados emocionada.

Su corazón no dejo de latir y sus mejillas siguieron rojas toda la noche.

.

Su rostro se puso pálido y sus ojos se abrieron con terror cuando esa lucha sucedió, habían detenido al villano he intentado escapar para no revelar sus identidades, pero no fue suficientemente rápido. En medio de aquel tejado, Ladybug se convirtió en Marinette y Chat Noir se convirtió en Adrien, como ambos Kwami salieron disparados sobre las cabezas de sus portadores. Marinette vio el terror pasar por los ojos de Adrien, antes que la comprensión lo rodeara.

Este parecía haber comprendido todo antes que ella, quien aún seguía en shock, intentando unir todos sus recuerdos de ambos chicos en uno solo.

—Marinette—hablo Adrien con algo de temor, pero ella alzo una mano deteniendo sus pasos en su dirección.

Su rechazo le dolió.

Lo vio en sus ojos.

Pero no odia hacer mucho.

Ocupaba pensar.

Ocupaba espacio.

Ocupaba paz.

—Tengo que pensar—dijo dando la media vuelta dispuesta a huir, pero una mano sobre su muñeca la hizo detenerse.

Volteo a ver la mano que le sujetaba con indiferencia, no sintiendo las emociones que años atrás sentía, ahora solo sintiendo un frio y molestia. Llevaba unos meses con Luka, pero antes de eso, habían pasado varios meses desde el rechazo del chico.

Alzo la vista viendo los ojos suplicantes de Adrien.

Claro.

Ahora que sabía quien era Ladybug, no cuando Marinette lloro por su ausencia.

Se soltó de forma algo violenta, antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

.

Cuando llego al instituto de Luka y lo espero a la salida, este no comprendía que pasaba cuando se abalanzo sobre él cuando salió. Este la llevo calmadamente a su hogar, donde sus padres solo los vieron preocupados al entrar, pero este negó con la cabeza, antes de subirla a su cuarto. Como aquella vez donde Adrien la rechazo, dejo que estuviera sobre él llorando, mientras Tikki se ocultaba con expresión de culpa de no haber dicho nada antes, pero sabiendo que no era su deber.

Abrazo a Luka de forma desesperada, para contarle de forma distraída la situación.

Luka abrió los ojos en gran manera sorprendido, antes de suspirar y acariciar su cabello.

—Podrías intentarlo con él—sus palabras suaves fueron como una cachetada que la hizo verlo incrédula.

Este tenía una expresión triste en su rostro.

—¿De qué hablas?—

—Una vez hable con Tikki sobre el asunto, dijo que los portadores de la mariquita y el gato negro están destinados. Puede que no fuera como quisieran, pero sin duda ambos se enamoraron del otro, tal vez esto demuestra que su destino es estar juntos—hablo algo derrotado el joven de cabellera celeste.

Apretó los puños viéndolo enojada.

—¿No me amas?—pregunto con temor de la respuesta.

Los ojos alarmados de Luka la vieron desesperados.

—Por supuesto que te amo—

—Yo también, así que no digas algo como esto de nuevo—

—Pero Marinette—

—Me vale lo que diga el destino, yo elijo a quien amar y decido amarte a ti ahora—hablo casi entre lágrimas, ocasionando que Luka suspirara antes de acariciar sus mejillas rojas.

Este quería decir más, probablemente hacerla comprender su punto de vista, pero antes que dijera algo se abalanzo sobre él para besarlo. De forma desesperada, asustada y atemorizada porque la dejara por sus estúpidos pensamientos. Estaban en el suelo, así que prácticamente termino sobre este, quien no rechazo el beso, sino que lo correspondió con iguales temores.

Un minuto a una hora, no sabían que paso, hasta que una tos les hizo separarse para ver a su madre en la entrada con una sonrisa divertida.

—Creo que mejor no hacen eso frente a tu padre tesoro, él no lo tomara tan bien—hablo risueña antes de irse.

Marinette volteo a ver con pánico a Luka, quien se reía divertido.

Chillo muerta de la vergüenza, pero cuando Luka la abrazo emocionado, todo el temor que había tenido desapareció por ahora.

.

Logro retrasar la tan esperada charla una semana, pero cuando Chat Noir se presentó en su balcón, no pudo hacer mucho más que suspirar. Aún faltaba una hora para ver a Luka, así que era mejor terminar con todo esto ahora. La transformación abandono al chico y ella se plantó firme en su lugar, ya no era la misma chica que había rechazado hace un año y algunos meses, había cambiado para bien o para mal. Antes que este se disculpara, sabía que era una disculpa, lo veía en sus ojos, levanto una mano para detenerlo.

Le tocaba a ella hablar.

—Esto no era lo planeado Adrien, pero sucedió…lo mejor es seguir como siempre para no levantar sospechas como héroes, no queremos que nadie sepa nuestras identidades. Ya hable con Tikki y espero que no tengamos problemas, en más posible usar esto a nuestra ventaja y ayudarnos mutuamente para salir adelante—explico con alma y de brazos cruzados.

El rostro de Adrien hizo una mueca.

Ella lo ignoro todo lo posible.

—Entonces vamos a ignorar lo que sucedió—hablo el chico con un poco de amargura.

No ocupaba decir que, ella sabía bien que era.

—Me enamore de Adrien y fui rechazada, al igual que Chat Noir se enamoró de Ladybug y fue rechazado…ambos nos rechazamos Adrien, no debemos pensar en eso siempre—explico calmadamente.

Quería alejarse del tema, pero en los ojos de Adrien parecía no querer terminarlo así, estaba algo desesperado. Pero ella recordó, que también ella lo estuvo cuando se declaró.

Suspiro.

—Me enamore de ti Adrien, sin ver al gran chico que era Chat Noir—inicio con una leve sonrisa en su rostro que detuvo al otro de hablar—tú te enamoraste de Ladybug sin poder verme a mí—añadió de forma juguetona, intentando restarle importancia a lo que antes le importaba.

Adrien pareció reaccionar.

—Tú también me gustabas Marinette, pase varas noches debatiendo entre ambas—dijo algo triste.

Eso la dejo congelada, su interior tembló de nostalgia y la idea de que la quisiera le hizo sonreír con tristeza.

Tan típico de ella.

Siempre tarde en todo.

Adrien quería hablar, pero lo detuvo con su mirada.

—Ya es un poco tarde Adrien—explico con pesar, causando que este cerrara los ojos para abrirlos con tristeza—pero Chat Noir como Adrien son mis grandes amigos, confió en ellos plenamente—se apresuró a decir con una leve sonrisa—pase lo que pase siempre serán mis amigos—añadió rápidamente antes de transformarse e huir de su propia casa.

Ocupaba a Luka.

Se había visto afectada más de lo que quisiera.

.

Adrien no volvió a saludarla, no lo culpo, cuando este la rechazo ella hizo exactamente lo mismo. Con suerte este la superara más rápido que ella y tuviera alguien a su lado, ese pensamiento no le molesto, casi prefirió eso a verlo sufrir. La culpa la mataba, pero no pensaba salir con alguien por culpa. Ella había elegido a Luka, no decía que Adrien fuera un mal chico, pero en las circunstancias que paso, su elección fue clara. En otro universo paralelo, probablemente estuviera con Adrien, pero en este, ella amaba a Luka.

Por eso cuando ella asistió al baile de graduación de Luka, haciendo que muchos supieran sobre que ambos eran pareja, no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Amaba a Luka, estar en sus brazos, los besos, las peleas, las risas, los momentos juntos.

No se arrepentía.

Por eso cuando cumplió 20 años y el chico le propuso matrimonio, ella salto emocionada en sus brazos aceptando de inmediato. Luka era un músico famoso, casi tanto como Jagged Stone, mientras ella estaba como pasante de un famoso diseñador, competencia de los Agreste.

La boda fue en la primavera cuando tenía 21 años, con todos sus amigos y conocidos, quienes venían junto con la prensa que siempre estaba interesado en su novio. Incluso aunque ese día vio a Adrien, mucho más apuesto que cuando era niño, deseándole de forma sincera felicidad, ella sonrió de forma nostálgica. No veía a Adrien muy seguido, pero cuando se veían, ambos sonreían con nostalgia, no había amor entre ellos o sentimientos platónicos, solamente siempre estaba ese…pudo haber pasado, pero no paso.

Tal vez fue tarde.

Tal vez antes pudo haber cambiado algo.

Pero ella no se arrepentía.

Su felicidad estaba de la mano del chico frente a ella en el altar. Quien con ese traje y cabello atrás, sonreía de forma radiante a ella. Casi de la misma forma que lo hizo ella antes de besarlo.

Siendo oficialmente un matrimonio.

Ambos se separaron emocionados, de una nueva vida juntos.

 **Fin**

 _Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
